If Inuyasha Never came
by Penny L. Smith
Summary: Not what i usually do but i was messing around.


Koga carried me back to the wolf den. He said he has a place where I can rest. I can't believe how clumsy I am. Of all the demons I face on a daily basis and I twist my ankle stepping over a rock. I clung to his neck like I do inuyasha. I wonder what will become of me now. Koga said he wants to marry me. I mean really, how shallow can you be?

"Here you go kagome. You can rest here for a while. Just don't fall asleep on me. Tonight we are going to celebrate." And with that he left me. I'm in a different part of the cave. This cave is much smaller than the one with all the wolves, this cave is cold and there is a slight echo. The floor is lined with furs and torches hang on the walls. Some of the furs appear to be stuffed but I can't tell why. There are also furs laying on the floor. For a moment I wonder if this is koga's room. I don't like this part of the cave. I'm all alone in a world of wolves. At least before I had the wolves and demons to keep me company, even if I was just food to them. I scoot over to the wall and lean against it. I grab some furs and fold them up to prop my ankle up. I lean against the wall wondering what to do. Maybe if I ask nicely, koga will take me home. Fat chance. I'm not sure how long I have rested in the cave, when a wolf demon comes in. He's carrying a bucket of water, which he sits beside me.

"Why do u have furs under your foot?"

"To reduce the swelling" he gives me a strange look. Not like that is anything new. Everyone looks at me like I'm a freak, these days. He takes a rag from the bucket of water and places it on my ankle.

"You should rest tonight. Stay off ur feet." At first I'm confused. Then I realize. He's a medicine man and this is the best thing he knows to do for me. it never ceases to amaze me how far medicine has come. I take the rag and tear it in two long strips. I tie the strips tight around my ankle.

"I'll take my chances." I say. He looks at me like I'm crazy, rolls his eyes and leaves. Muttering something about "just like him". I don't know what that means. I use the bucket of water to wash up. I guess I should go see what is going on. Or, can I ? Well I am koga's bride. I guess I'm the queen now. So, I can do whatever I want. right? I walk out of the cave. It's adjoining to the big cave I was in earlier. Everyone looks at me. They look at me differently than they did earlier. Before they looked at me like I was food. Now they look at me with a sense of joy and wonderment. If it's because They think I'm their "sister" now, they have another thing coming. I'm not about to marry a man because I'm a fucking jewel detector. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. That reminds me I want my jewel shard. I guess koga has it. I lock eyes with koga and he comes bounding over to me.

"How's your ankle? I hope jaku fixed u up." I smile.

"Oh yeah really helpful." Not. "How's your arm? Did he nurse ur wound?"

"Naw I'll be fine." I can see he has put his Jewel shard back where it came from. He's lodged it deep inside of that wound in his right arm, causing the wound to heal almost completely. And, the other jewel shard is now in his left arm. I want it. It's rightfully mine. As koga turns to look at his men, I place my hand on his left arm, overtop of the jewel shard. Koga turns to me quickly.

"Whadya think your doin'?" He smirks.

"Well I shot the arrow that brought down that twin headed bird of paradise, and saved your life I might add. I think this shard should belong to me." He laughs out loud.

"You're pretty arrogant. Aren't you?" What I'm arrogant? Who does he think he is?

"I just think its fair. After all you already have 3 and you aren't the only one who wants them" he takes my hand off of his arm. He takes his thumb and slides the jewel shard out of his left arm. I see now it's just beneath the skin. I always wondered how demons got the jewel shards inside of their bodies.

"I guess that means I won't be sneaking any of these past you." He says picking up the jewel and placing it in my hand. "If anything happens to this jewel shard. . ."

"You will risk life, limb and your jewel shards to get it back for me. Got it." I said interrupting him. I guess he meant it when he said he loved me, because he smiles and leaves to go hunting. While koga is gone I sneak back into the small cave with the furs. Making sure that no one is watching, I take out my jewel shard. I only have the one that sango let me borrow. Damn that kikyo. I have a new little bottle to wear around my neck. I place the New jewel shard inside the bottle and tuck it nicely back inside my shirt and into my cleavage and return to the big cave.

Koga was right. They are celebrating. There are several campfires set around outside of the cave, behind the waterfall and by the river, down below. The women are cooking grilled pig. I just wish that koga had asked what I like to eat. Oh well it isn't the worst thing I could eat. I sit by the river with my new "brothers" and koga. The smell of grilled pig is lofting through the air. I must admit it does smell good.

"So, sister why do you want the jewel shards?" Ginta says.

"Well it's the least I could do after I broke it."


End file.
